


[Podfic] Bias by Withershins

by brightnail



Series: Podfic of Mutant AU by Withershins [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: Podfic of the first story, Bias, in Withershin's Mutant AU SeriesSummery:"On the government's classified mutant register—and on the NHL's records—Sidney is listed as Sidney Patrick Crosby, Nova Scotia, Canada: Class Two. Death visions, skin contact required."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bias](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632483) by [withershins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withershins/pseuds/withershins). 



 

**Title** : Bias  
**Author** : Withershins  
**Reader** : Brightnail

**Fandom** : Hockey RPF

**Character** : Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin

**Rating** : PG-13

**Warnings** : 1) brief description of a character experiencing death but not actually dying and 2) mutant-phobic hate directed at a child

**Summary** : On the government's classified mutant register—and on the NHL's records—Sidney is listed as **_Sidney Patrick Crosby, Nova Scotia, Canada:_** _Class Two. Death visions, skin contact required_.

**Text** : [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4632483)

**Length** 0:39:02

**Download Mediafire Link** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8c0l2q71mh3wzb6/%5BHockey_RPF%5D_Bias_by_Withershins.mp3)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for my horrid Russian accent for Ovechkin. Unfortunately you can look forward to suffering with it for the next three stories in this series as well. Pointers for improvement are more than welcome!


End file.
